Her Hero
by Dandylions
Summary: OneShot. Amy has always loved Sonic, but when he breaks her heart, will a certian black hedgehog admit his feelings? ShadAmy


**Um..this is my first ShadAmy so sorry if I write out of character. I usually just write fics with either Tails or Cream in them so this is different for me...**

**I don't own: Shadow, Amy, or Sonic.

* * *

**

It was a cold winter day. Shadow sat in a booth at a small cafe staring out the frosty window and into the snow covered streets. He watched people walking along the snow covered sidewalks, going somewhere, leaving somewhere, always moving.

The black hedgehog was impressed. They had managed to repair most of the damage that Black Doom and the Black Arms had inflicted on city. Shadow shifted his gaze from the window to the door. He began to watch the people coming in and leaving. This cafe saw some pretty interesting people.

Shadow watched as an elderly man walked in, followed by three young men who were probably going to order a bunch of beer and drink. Shadow had seen pretty much every type of person come in. Just as he was losing his interest in the people walking in, a familiar pink hedgehog walked in.

Shadow remembered when he first met Amy Rose. It was when she first mistook him for Sonic, way back when he was working with the doctor and Rouge. He had wasn't expecting someone to come up from behind him and hug him like that so he was surprised and slightly disturbed. Then later he had seen her aboard the Space Colony ARK. He had been staring out a window thinking, when she had come up to him and begged him to help save the planet. she reminded him so much of Maria. He wondered if that was where all of this started. That feeling he had whenever he saw Amy.

Shadow came back to reality as he realized that someone was calling his name. He looked around to see Amy waving at him. He half-heartedly waved back. Amy took that as an invitation to come over. The pink hedgehog took a seat across from Shadow. "Hey, Shadow. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Shadow said coldly looking away from Amy. He really didn't want her here. He didn't want to have that feeling again. But she ignored his rudeness.

"I was supposed to meet Sonic at some restaurant for lunch, but he said he couldn't make it so I decided to come here instead."

Shadow raised his eyebrows. "You actually got Sonic to go on a date with you?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I kept bugging him about it so he finally said he'd go if I stopped bugging him."

Shadow looked away and stared out the window. He felt bad for Amy. She just couldn't see that Sonic didn't love her. "Hey Shadow, I'll be right back. I'm going to go wash my hands."

Shadow briefly nodded as Amy got up and walked away. After a while he got tired of staring out the window and went back to watching people walk in. Old guy. Young couple. Young girl. Old couple. Young couple. Sonic and an orange hedgehog.

Shadow blinked and shook his head. No, he wasn't hallucinating. He saw correctly. Sonic walked into the cafe with a pretty orange hedgehog. They got a table and sat down. Shadow couldn't believe it. Faker blew Amy off to go on a date with with someone else? Sonic was a bigger idiot than he had thought.

Shadow knew Amy would be coming back from the bathrooms soon. He didn't want her to see this. It would break her heart. He pulled the napkin out from under his silverware, balled it up, and tossed it at Sonic. It hit him right in between his eyes. "Hey, who threw that?" The blue blur asked, turning around to see a very angry black hedgehog glaring at him.

"Hey, Shadow. I didn't know you were here." Sonic said, turning all the way around.

"I didn't know you would be here either, faker!" Shadow growled, "You lied to Amy about not being able to go on a date with her because you were busy."

Sonic raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, you know how she is Shadow. She can be so clingy sometimes. I just needed to get away from her."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic, "Do you know how much she loves you?"

"Everybody loves me. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!"

"You never showed her any love. You always run from her!" Shadow snarled.

"Why do you care so much, Shadow? It's not like you care about Amy. Or do you?" Sonic retorted.

"Maybe I do." Shadow said through clenched teeth. "I she loved me as much as she loves you, I certainly would treat her better than you do!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow saw Amy coming from the bathrooms. Even if she didn't see Sonic on her way over to Shadow, she would see him when she sat down; her seat was facing them. He had to do something, but what?

There was nothing he could do. Amy was going to see them. "You're going to break her heart, faker."Shadow muttered to Sonic. He silently watched as Amy walked towards him, smiling. Suddenly she stopped and her smile faded. Shadow knew that she had seen Sonic with the other hedgehog. Her face twisted up as she tried to fight back tears, but her attempt failed.

Hot, angry tears flowed down her face as she stood there in shock, still staring at Sonic and the other hedgehog. Shadow turned around in stare at the two of them who where so into there conversation that they wouldn't notice if the ceiling fell on them. He saw Sonic leaned over and kiss the orange hedgehog.

The black hedgehog turned back around to look at Amy. The sobs that she had been holding in escaped from her lips as she buried her head in her hands and fled the cafe. Shadow stood up and walked out of the cafe. There was only two things he could do: flip Sonic off, and then follow Amy to her house.

It didn't take Shadow long to catch up to her. When he did he simply followed from a distance, keeping to the shadows. He ducked behind a trash can as Amy walked up the steps to her house, unlocked the door, and walked in, still crying uncontrollably.

After about five minutes, Shadow came out from behind the garbage can and walked up to her door. He could hear her sobbing from the front porch. With a sigh, he knocked loudly on the front door. No one answered. He knocked again. "Go away." He heard Amy sob.

"It's me, Shadow." The door creaked open a little and Shadow could see Amy staring at him through the crack. Satisfied that it was really Shadow, she opened the door all the way and let him in. Shadow stared at her in shock. He eyes were puffy and red from crying and her nose was running.

Shadow didn't know what to tell her. She left him standing in the doorway and walked back over to her couch. Shadow shut the door behind him and walked in. He looked around in amazement. She was obsessed with Sonic. There were pictures of him everywhere. On the wall, on the counter, on the table. Returning his attention to Amy, Shadow sat down besides her on the couch.

She just sat there, crying and sniffing. The black hedgehog got up and walked off to the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a box tissues and hurried back to Amy. When he got back to the couch, he handed her the box of tissues. She nodded her thanks and blew her nose.

"Faker's an idiot," Shadow said, breaking the silence, "he didn't realize how lucky he was to have someone like you."

Amy sniffed and wiped away her tears. She leaned her head against Shadow's shoulder and shut her eyes. "Why (sniff) didn't he (hiccup) just tell me that (hiccup) he didn't like me?"

Shadow placed his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know."

"Am I really that annoying?"

Shadow shook his head. "You're not annoying. You're brave and smart and you care about people. You remind me of... Maria. you're a good person, like she was."

Fresh tears spilled down Amy's face. "Name one good thing I've done!" She challenged.

"You convinced me to help stop the Space Colony ARK from crashing into the Earth and you taught me that you can love someone again."

Amy sat there quietly for moment. "Sonic has always been my hero...I never thought that he would do something like that to me..."

"He's a fool. You don't need him Amy. He doesn't love you."

"No one loves me!" Amy sobbed.

"That's not true," Shadow said as he wrapped his arms around Amy and hugged her, "I love you."

Amy sniffed away a tear and buried her face into Shadow's soft white chest fur. "I love you too, Shadow. You're my hero."

* * *

**Neh, I think it was kind of cheesy, but that's always what I think about romance. **


End file.
